


Sleep

by Mufffy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tbh it's just Simon convincing markus to sleep, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Simon is trying to get markus to sleep.You choose the ending.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just wanted simon in markus' lap in a desk chair because i thought about the movie scene from waitress so like hlfd idfk tbh

Markus had stayed up far too late for it to be considered healthy. He'd been in his office for over twelve hours, probably even more. Simon only realized around lunch time and dinner when he'd brought Markus something to eat. 

Once it was around eleven at night and Simon was going to sleep, he realized the empty space next to him. Normally he'd suck it up because he knew he would wake up in Markus' arms. Most nights he could handle sleeping alone. Tonight was not one of them. He gave it about ten minutes before getting out of bed and perking into Markus' office.

"Markus?" He whispered to the other man in the dark. Markus looked away from his computer screen, extremely tired and worn out. He laughed a little at the scene of Markus squinting at him before smiling "It's Simon" he whispered quickly. 

"Oh" Markus whispered, rubbing his eyes "Sorry.. I've been staring at this thing all day" he grumbled. 

"I know.." Simon mumbled, dragging his finger up and down the door frame, leaning his cheek on it "So.. What time do you think you're coming to bed?" He whispered against the wall. 

"Uh.. A few more hours" Markus mumbled, absentmindedly as he stared at his computer screen.

Simon frowned, laying his hand flat on the door frame before tilting his head a little "Why not come to bed now.." He whispered, smiling softly. 

"Uh.. You know, I really don't know.." He mumbled un-intellectually as the few hours of sleep caught up with him.

Simon frowned and whined slightly as he made his way into the room. He stood behind his chair, wrapping his arms around Markus' shoulders before smiling at him "Please.." He whispered.

Markus groaned a little as he turned away from his screen to rub his eyes "Simon.." He sighed. Simon frowned as he leaned up to hold the back of his chair.

X Determined  
O Give up  
∆ Caring  
◻ Agressive


	2. X Determined

"Markus, please" Simon frowned "You've been up since before the sun was up.."

"I know, but-"

"No but's. You promised me you'd care for yourself more. If I got better then you have to. You promise.." Simon pouted, moving to clear a spot on Markus' desk.

"Hey, that's-" Markus started before Simon shushed him. 

"I'm not moving" He frowned, crossing his arms. 

Markus laughed, noticeably annoyed, but not angry "Simon.." Markus frowned "Come on, move" Simon only crossed his legs and picked up Markus' sticky notes, playing with the way they fell like an accordion "You're like a cat you know that?" He muttered. 

"A cat wouldn't be able to get Markus in bed" Simon smirked "Because Markus is stubborn" He teased.

"I'm not stubborn" Markus frowned.

"You just proved my point" Simon smirked.

"That I'm not stubborn?" Markus smiled, moving to sit closer, trailing his hands over Simon's legs.

"Oh but you are" Simon whispered, putting his sticky notes down to look at him "If you weren't so stubborn you'd actually get up and come to bed with me.." He whispered, smiling.

"Well aren't you determined.." Markus whispered, trailing both of his hands over Simon's knees. Simon nodded as he uncrossed his legs as Markus moved to sit between them, moving his hands to Simon's sides.

"We could go to bed and cuddle" Simon smiled, laying his chin on Markus' head.

"No" Markus whispered, leaning away from him "Simon, get up"

"No" He frowned "You get up" Simon glared at him. 

Markus looked up at him as he leaned back in his chair before sitting up completely, standing up. Simon smiled before Markus stood between his legs, leaning forward to kiss him. Simon smiled, moving his hands to Markus' head to hold his cheeks as Markus' hands found his waist.

Markus tried pushing the kiss further before Simon pulled away from him "Come to bed, Markus.." He whispered.

Markus sighed softly before smiling "Alright" He whispered, stepping back a bit "Let me clean up and we'll go"

"No" Simon smiled, taking his hands "Clean up in the morning" He grinned "Sleep with me tonight"

Markus raised an eyebrow as Simon started pulling him out of the room "Like.. Sleep with you or sleep with you?"

"I meant actually fall asleep and cuddle me you dork" Simon laughed as he walked into the room, shutting the door after him. 

"Oh, privacy" Markus joked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, because we live alone together" Simon mumbled, sitting on the bed to take his shirt off, messing with his shorts.

Markus finished unbuttoning his shirt as he crawled on the bed, offering it to Simon "We have house plants, Simon" Markus whispered seriously.

Simon laughed as he took Markus' shirt, putting it on to button it "Because they're so innocent" He whispered "They probably came from worse homes" Simon mumbled, finishing his shirt before rolling over to Markus' side, smiling at him. 

"Home where they got water every day at least" Markus shot back, glaring at him. 

"Hey" Simon pouted a little "I try" He laughed. 

"I know" Markus whispered, leaning his head down to kiss him shortly.

Simon smiled, staring up at him before looking away to grab the blankets and pull them up to their shoulders "Thank you for joining me" He mumbled, burying his face into Markus' neck. 

Markus laughed and smiled, rubbing his head "I'm happy to oblige" he whispered, kissing Simon's head as lack of sleep caught up with him.


	3. O Give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short sjdhdnjd

"..Okay" Simon whispered, smiling anyways as he kissed Markus' cheek "I'll talk to you in the morning then?"

Markus frowned, messing with a pen in his hands before putting it down to look at he computer screen again "Yeah" He mumbled "Good night"

"Night, Markus" Simon whispered, making his way for the door "Try and sleep a little at least" He mumbled as he walked out the door and stood out of sight. He frowned slightly, looking up at the ceiling in the hallway before shaking his head and walking to the room anyways. 

Simon frowned as he closed the bedroom door behind him, feeling a slight pain in his chest. He moved to his side of the bed, sitting on the bed before moving to the floor, hugging his knees. His lip quivered as he buried his face in his knees to cry. He didn't understand why he was so upset. It wasn't the first time Markus had told him no. It sure would t be the last, but something still snapped in him hard enough to make him this upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a big Detroit become human fic right now and a major voltron one


	4. ◻ Aggressive

"Come on" Simon huffed "It's been days" He frowned. 

"Simon, I- I have to" Markus whispered. 

"Why?" Simon frowned "You're so tired you don't even know what you're working on"

"That's not true-"

"Then what is it Markus?" He growled, gripping the back of his seat tightly "What are you working on?" Markus stayed quiet, frowning in his seat "That's what I thought" Simon muttered, letting go of his chair. 

"Why are you so angry about this?" Markus whispered, turning to stare at him. 

"Because you're always working!" Simon frowned "You haven't left this room in three hours and that's been to use the bathroom.. So I'm sorry I'm upset about that"

"No, why are you so angry? That's not why. I know you" Markus stared. 

"Because you always do this" Simon sighed, rubbing his head "You always pick work.. You're always working. You're busy with work. You have to get back to work. It's always about your work and you don't even know what you're working on.." Simon frowned, clenching his fists at his sides "It's an essay about equal rights to the congress men in California by the way.." He mumbled, letting his hands relax before he sighed.

"..Why have you never told me any of this?" Markus whispered, staring at the ground instead of Simon. He preferred to study his bare feet than his soft eyes. 

"Because I didn't want you to be upset.. I love you, Markus" Simon frowned before smiling softly. Not that Markus would see. 

"..Just go to bed" Markus sighed. 

"Are you-"

"Just go away!" Markus snapped as his face shifted in realization. 

Simon felt a pain in his chest as he frowned before grimacing and glaring at him "Fine. I will!" He snapped back, walking out of the room and slamming Markus' door after he left, making his way to the bedroom, only to slam it and lock it "Good night" He muttered to the door as he sighed and sat down. His heart ache as he shut off the lights and laid down, cuddling a pillow as he felt tears welling up "..Stupid Mark" He muttered, feeling his voice crack as he cried "Dick" he grumbled, rolling over with the blanket and buddies up, ignoring the knocks and jungle of the door knob. Simon frowned as he pulled the sheets over his head and cried.


End file.
